hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Outbreak of November 29, 2019 (FrigidusMedicane)
The ''Tornado Outbreak of November 29, 2019 ''was a catastrophic tornado outbreak that devastated Italy on November 29. The Outbreak was the deadliest tornado outbreak ever recorded in history with 29.000 confirmed deaths and over 130.000 injuries. Damages amounted to 29$ billion making the outbreak the most destructive tornado outbreak ever recorded. 59 Tornadoes touched down during the outbreak: 10 EF0's, 9 EF1's, 13 EF2's, 7 EF3's, 11 EF4's and a record-breaking number of 9 EF5 Tornadoes. Most of the deaths and damages were caused by the EF4/EF5 tornadoes but some deaths and damages were associate with other minor tornadoes. The Strongest Tornado of the Outbreak was a Tornado which caused EF5 Damages, Devastating the city of Naples, Campania with a confirmed wind speed of 300 mph becoming the strongest European tornado only behind the 1930 F5 Tornado that devastated Italian cities from Treviso to Udine also know as "Tromba Del Montello". The Tornado that ravaged Naples was unprecedented and since there were no warnings there was an extremely high death toll and catastrophic destruction, and tragedies like the one that happened in Naples repeated in other Italian cities were other EF5 or EF4 Tornadoes touched down causing catastrophic destruction. Unusually several of the Tornadoes that touched down during the outbreak started actually as waterspouts that made landfall, becoming tornadoes, and it was proved that 70% of all tornadoes that touched down during the outbreak were landfalling waterspouts that become tornadoes ranging from weak and harmless EF0 tornadoes to deadly and catastrophic EF5 Tornadoes Like the Venice Tornado and the Naples Tornado. Despite the confirmed number of 59 tornadoes touching down, there was an additional number of 125 Waterspouts confirmed during the Outbreak, ranging from weak Fair-Weather Waterspouts to very strong Tornadic Waterspouts, many of them formed and dissipated simultaneously, however they were excluded from the total count of confirmed tornadoes reported during the outbreak because they didn't touch land and no damages or deaths are associated with them. Several Hours before the EF5 Tornado that would have ravaged Naples 9 Waterspouts were spotted active simultaneously offshore the city of Sorrento since they didn't make landfall and cause damages, their nature was unspecified but it was suspected that some waterspouts were Tornadic while others were Fair-Weather waterspouts that formed from nearby cumulus congestus clouds. Also, there were reports of several gustnadoes, with some of them mistaken with tornadoes, 49 gustnadoes were spotted and 19 of them caused several damages that ranged from the EF0 to the EF2 rating on the Enhanced Fujita scale. in addition to the several gustnado that touched down during the outbreak, there were several landspouts tornadoes that began to touch down days prior to the main Outbreak, existing during the outbreak and continuing even the following days of the main outbreak. They were caused by smaller storm clouds systems like cumulus congestus and short-lived cumulonimbus clouds; this landspout sequence event is considered to be unrelated to the main Outbreak. Overall, a confirmed number of 69 landspout tornadoes were confirmed. Several Landspouts caused several damages ranging from non-damaging landspouts to landspouts that caused EF0 to EF2 damages and a very extremely rare landspout that caused EF3 damages, and it's very questionable if that landspout should've counted into the Outbreak tornado count. Despite the rare exception of the EF3 landspout, their damage was nothing compared to the main Outbreak. There were also reports of several hundred funnel clouds before, during and after the Main Outbreak with the most of them being Shear funnel cloud, Cold Air Funnel Clouds, sometimes even Tornadic Funnel clouds, descending from a supercell but ultimately failed to become tornadoes. Meteorological synopsis On November 25, the Italian Meteorological Service issued a day four risk for severe thunderstorms across almost all regions of Italy. A broad slight risk was introduced the following day, and a more narrow enhanced risk was raised across portions of Campania and Lazio later on November 28 where the threat for tornadoes, some potentially strong, appeared most likely. The severe weather prediction for November 29 came to fruition that morning as a broad mid-level cyclone in the northern jet stream pushed eastward over northern Italy. A series of shortwave troughs rotated around the southern semicircle of this low-pressure system, with an especially well-defined shortwave progressing from South Central Italy eastward across the Apennine and into the Mediterranean Sea. This feature led to the formation of a surface low over Central Italy, aiding in the northern transport of rich and deep moisture originating from the Tyrrhenian Sea. Strong southwesterly low-level winds coupled with strong forcing for ascent along a trailing cold front led to the formation of a series of squall lines stretching from The Northen Italy to the southern regions, a highly unstable atmosphere that was conducive to the formation of strong tornadoes. The lack of strong convective inhibition favored the formation of numerous violent supercell thunderstorms across the whole of Italy. Throughout the afternoon, numerous supercell thunderstorms that formed ahead of the squall line produced Catastrophic and Deadly tornadoes that ravaged Italian major cities. As the squall line moved eastward, embedded circulations and semi-discrete structures within the line produced additional strong tornadoes before tornadic activity waned with eastward progression overnight. Confirmed tornadoes Notable Tornadoes 'Catania, Sicily ' The First Violent tornado (EF4-EF5) to a touchdown during the Outbreak happened in the city of Catania in the Italian region of Sicily. A Large Black-Colored EF5 Tornado struck the City of Catania, Sicily, causing catastrophic damages and an unprecedented loss of life due to the lack of warnings. A confirmed number of 1836 people were confirmed dead after the tornado with over 3000 injuries. Damages Amounted to € 3 Billion. Making the Tornado at his time the deadliest and most damaging beating the previous records set by the Dultapan Saturia Tornado of 1970 and the Joplin Tornado of 2011. However, the record would soon break by other tornadoes of the same outbreak hours later his dissipation. 'Fiumicino - Rome - Vatican City' A violent EF4 tornado started as a very large waterspout offshore Fiumicino and made landfall in the city causing heavy damages, growing bigger in size and began to increase its power causing serious damages in small countries. the tornado continued to intensify as it approaches Rome, the capital city of Italy, the tornado became a massive wedge tornado that began to cause EF4 damages as it enters in Rome, causing widespread deaths and destruction. the tornado entered in Vatican City causing catastrophic damages and killing thousands of people, The tornado missed by hundred of meters the church of Saint Peter, The tornado continued to cause mayhem and destruction until the 15.00 where the twister lifted from the ground and dissipated leaving Rome and Vatican City in ruins with catastrophic loss of life and destruction. TBC 'Venice, Veneto' TBD. Waterspouts related to the outbreak TBD Gustandoes related to the outbreak Landspout Sequence Other events TBD Non-tornadic Effects TBD Aftermath TBD Category:Outbreaks